Soul Transfermation
by rockstarr5545
Summary: Something weird is happening to Maka Alburn, first it was just a strange voice, but now it's physical changes. Why do the adults give her strange looks? And why sont Lord Death tell her whats going on? To learn more read the story and review on it please!


**Me: Hello everyone, I'd like to introduce the voices in my head that help me write my stories. First is Luna, she reminds me to not get all warm and fuzzy so blame her if the story's too sweet.**

**Luna: Hey, way to put the blame on someone else! **

**Me: Next is Dark, he makes sure I don't get too girly.**

**Dark: You're lucky I showed up today.**

**Me: *irritated* Dark you Baka! *Shoves in closet* Time out for you!**

**Luna: Ha ha Dark! *Sticks out Tung***

**Me: Luna, get in the corner! I swear I'm the most mature one here. Oh and I don't own Soul Eater or the book Cinder, But I love them!**

**Maka's POV**

**DWMA**

**Crescent Classroom**

It's been two years since we defeated Medusa, and every ones changed. Black*Star is as tall as Tsubaki now, and Soul is half a foot shorter than him. Liz and Patty look so much alike that the only way to tell them apart is by their attitudes. Then there's Kid, He's Taller than Black*star, and now has three white rings in his hair. And last there's me, Maka Alburn, I'm as tall as Soul now. My hair hangs in large pigtails that reach my waist, and I'm fully developed. Soul can no longer call me tiny tits!

I was reading my new book, Cinder, when the commotion started. Kid walked into the room and all the girls, besides those in our group, went to greet him. They've been like that for the past year, Kid being the next Shinigami and all. _'I wish they would leave him alone! As it is, Kid will probably end up with either Liz or Patty.' _I went back to my book, I was at a really good part. I didn't even notice Kid walk up to me until he spoke.

"Maka, would you mind talking to me after school?" I looked up to find him staring everywhere but at me.

I tried to make I contact "Okay, what about?" I asked him, but he just smiled and walked to his seat. "Well that was weird, what do you think he wants Tsubaki?" I turn to ask her but find her staring lovingly at Black*star. They've been dating for over a month now.

**(Dark: Just bare through this talk, the fighting will start soon!) Line Break**

**After school**

I walked to my locker, ignoring all the letters inside, there was only one guy I liked and it was impossible. I found Kid waiting by the front door alone. "Hey Kid, where's Liz and Patty?" I asked, wondering why the trio wasn't together.

"I sent them ahead, right now I want to ask you something." He didn't seem to notice the way my pulse quickened, or the slight blush on my cheeks.

"What is it Kid?" I asked him, hoping he meant what I wanted him to mean.

"Well my father brought up an excellent point, about how you are half death scythe. I wanted to know if you were willing to work with me to figure out what kind of weapon you are. It would be remarkable if you could be a weapon and miester. Imagine the possibilities!"

'_So all I am to you is a tool, just so you can see how useful I can become? Arg, why are you so slow Kid? Can't you tell I'm in love with you?' _That's what I thought but I said something else "Sure Kid, I've always wondered what type of weapon I was." He smiled at my agreement and led the way to the gym.

"Father said we could use the gym for basic training, and the woods for the harder stuff. First we'll work on your transformation." I nodded and followed him inside. The gym, as always, was set up like an obstacle course to train younger miesters and weapons how to maneuver. "Do you know how to transform?"

"Yes, I asked Soul and Tsubaki, than read books about it, but I've never actually gotten a full transformation." I answered truthfully.

"Hmm, well let's see how far you can get before anything else." Kid was patient as I concentrated on my soul. From what I'd read and heard, you needed to take the shape that fit your soul. This meant you had to dig into it and find your true form, it was hard work.

Finally I saw it, my true form, but as I reached to force it out of hiding something pushed me back. _'Hey, this is my soul! Let me in!' _I thought in frustration.

'_No Maka, you mustn't let out your true form. You are not ready to control it, wait until you unlock your true strength!" _A force pushed me back so hard I fell to the floor.

"Maka, are you all right?" I looked up at Kids worried gaze. He was kneeling next to me on the cool floor.

I sat up, or tried to anyway, but he pushed me back down. "Kid I'm fine, but I need to talk to Lord Death." I replayed the woman's words in my head, her voice was soft and kind but I didn't recognize it at all.

Kid studied me for a moment then helped me up "If you need help with transforming I could help you." His offer made my heart sore but I knew I needed to talk to Lord Death.

"Sorry Kid, I'll see you at school tomorrow." I left without another word. When I arrived to Lord Death's I heard voices inside so I knocked. When no one replied for me to come in I decided to take a peek inside. Yes I know I've been around Black*star too long.

I saw Spirit, Dr. Stein, Miss Mary, and Lord Death talking. "You can't be sure that it's her!" Spirit was yelling over and over.

"All evidence points to her Spirit, just give it up." Dr. Stein seemed to be tired of Spirits constant denying. "We knew this would happen eventually, and the signs are starting to show."

"Stein's right Spirit, but it's not such a bad thing. It means she found her true love, just be happy for her. Besides she doesn't seem to notice her physical changes yet, but she will soon." Miss Mary had a smile on her face as she tried to cheer Spirit up.

"Right you are Mary, now Spirit if you don't cut out this moping I'll Death chop you. Ah well we'll end our conversation here, we have a guest. Come on in Maka, you're not disturbing us." Lord death said in his ridicules voice.

"Maka~" Spirit jumped at me but I kicked him, knocking him out.

"What can I do for ya Maka, do ya need something?" Lord Death asked ignoring the bleeding death scythe on the floor "How was your lesson with Kiddo?"

I looked at the others in the room, knowing I could trust them. "While I was trying to transform I heard this voice, I don't know who she was but she told me my powers weren't strong enough to handle my weapon form. I was wondering if you've ever heard anything like this happening before." I explained to him.

Dr. Stein was the first to speak "Well I must say that it is highly unusual for this sort of thing to happen, perhaps if I dissected you we could find the answer." I cringed at his idea and Miss Mary glared at her husband.

"Now Stein, when our child gets here I don't want you talking like that around him!" Her threat caused me to look up in surprise, now that I looked hard enough I could see the other soul starting to form within Miss Mary.

"Congratulations." I smiled up at her.

"Any way, I think you should wait a while before trying again. Please tell this to Kiddo as well, bye Maka!" With that Lord Death pushed me out of the room and I walked right into Kid.

I could feel my face turn red, and hoped he didn't notice. "Sorry Kid, Lord Death pushed me out and I didn't see you."

He helped me up "No it's my fault, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." I loved how he was such a gentleman.

"I told you I was fine, oh but Lord Death said we should postpone the training for a while. So I'll see you in class tomorrow." I walked about four feet when Kid's voice stopped me.

"Why don't I walk you home, I need to pick up Liz and Patty anyway. They called and said they were at the mall and would like help carrying everything." He caught up and smiled down at me.

"S-sure I'd e-enjoy some company on then walk back." I stuttered, the blush rising up to my cheeks. Kid didn't seem to notice and just kept pace with me. The walk was quite, but not in an awkward silence kind of way. It was a peaceful silence that I could only find with Kid.

When we finally reached my apartment Kid spoke "Hey Maka, just tell me when you want to train again and I'll be there." I felt my face turn red and was glad I was facing the door.

"I-I will Kid, thanks." I unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Soul was in the kitchen cooking dinner and Blair was lying on the couch "Hey Maka, where have you been nya?" I sat down and she climbed up in my lap.

"I was training with Kid, he was helping me transform into a weapon." I explained to her.

Soul came in with a sour look on his face "I don't see why you need his help, _I'm_ your partner." I rolled my eyes at Souls over protectiveness. He barely allows me to be around Black*star for too long.

"Well it didn't turn out well so Lord Death said I should wait a little while before I try again anyway." I told him before removing Blair and heading to my room to read some more. But I couldn't concentrate, the women's words and what I'd heard in Lord Death's room kept playing through my mind. _'What does it all mean, and how is it all connected?'_ Finally sleep got the best of me, but even then a woman haunted my dreams repeating the words from earlier.

**Well I think that's good for now! I won't add another chapter without 5 reviews so don't wimp out! Review Review Review!**


End file.
